leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Time Ripple
A Time Ripple (Japanese: 時の波紋 Ripple of Time) is a featured in the . It appears when the Mythical Pokémon travels through time. It was featured in the fourth and final , Zoroark: Master of Illusions. It is described as a temporary focal point that collects time energy. Time Ripples are invisible rifts that allow for instantaneous travel between two places in time. They can be made visible to the human eye for a short time through the use of . A Time Ripple provides all the necessary energy for Celebi to be able to time travel. It lasts approximately one day and it disappears when touched by Celebi. History Twenty years prior to the events of the movie, a young Kodai managed to decipher ancient texts and unlock the secrets left behind by prophets. He learned that Time Ripples contain the power to show people and he became interested in obtaining that kind of power. After that he traveled to Crown City, where is known to appear, in hopes of finding the Time Ripple it uses to time travel. He was able to locate the Time Ripple with the help of his and then he incapacitated Celebi to prevent it from using the Time Ripple to leave Crown City, as that would make the Time Ripple disappear. He proceeded to use a device to absorb the energy within the Time Ripple into his body, and as a result, he gained the ability to see into the future. In the process, however, the Time Ripple was destroyed and the resulting shockwave caused all trees and flowers in Crown City to wither and die. Rowena explained to , , and that it happened because the flow of energy was reversed. Using his new ability, Kodai founded a powerful corporation bearing his name, the Kodai Network, and quickly became a successful businessman. However, as time passed, his ability started to fade and his visions became blurred. In the present time, he traveled to Crown City again to renew his future sight abilities. He knew that Celebi would return to the city and he intended on absorbing the energy of its Time Ripple as he had done in the past. When he found the Time Ripple near the Pokémon Baccer World Cup stadium, he did not know it was actually an illusion created by and proceeded to absorb its energy. He also confessed that he was the one responsible for withering all of Crown City's greenery twenty years ago and his confession was videotaped by Karl. After realizing that the Time Ripple was not real, he decided to take revenge on Zoroark. The fought back and Kodai was cornered by the city's guardian protectors. He managed to run away to the stadium, but Zoroark tricked him with another illusion and he passed out. After that, Celebi noticed Zoroark's weakened state and decided to enter the true Time Ripple and use its energy to heal Zoroark. Contrasting the purple-colored energy shown when Kodai drained the Time Ripple and its negative impact on Crown City's vegetation, the energy flowed naturally and remained pure green while being absorbed by Celebi, and the Time Ripple disappeared with no ill effect. Gallery In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=時間波紋 |zh_cmn=時間波紋 |de=Zeitwellen |fi=Aikaväre |fr=Onde de Temps |it=Onda Temporale |pl=Ripple Czas |pt=Ondulação do Tempo |es=Onda del tiempo |sv=Tidvåg }} See also * Time travel * Dragon Force Category:Anime Category:Pokémon world it:Onda Temporale